Fourth of July
by HetaliaOverload
Summary: Touching story of Britain saving America.


First actual story! Squeal! Haha! For Li a.k.a Pakku-chan! Only I can call her those! You can call her LizzyHetalia33!

It was July 4th. Britain sat on his bed in silence. Of course, he was thinking. And of course, he was thinking of America. _What would have happened if he was still under my control? Would I really have gone on taking his money? Why did I do that? __**I wish**__ I could go back. __**I wish **__he was still here, with me… _He sat for a while, surrounded with brood. He swiftly got up and dashed through the door, forgetting his jacket, he left into the night. "I'm going to see America."

_The fourth already? Man! I wonder what Britain is doing. It would be kind of ironic to call him today, though. _As soon as he thought that, his smile faded. He wondered if it upsets Britain that he parties every year on the day he left Britain. It was dark and people were starting to set off the small fireworks. It was extremely loud. The water from the grass was seeping through his shoes, not that it mattered much to him. America decided to go get a drink. He didn't care what bar it was, it was just closest.

At the bar, he wanted a Bloody Mary. It creeped him out every time he said that but this time, he didn't care. America somehow managed to get drunk. Not only he was drunk, he was extremely drunk. "My head hurts!" the American country managed to say without falling off his chair. His vision blurred. He paid and left, wobbling, out the door. No one seemed to care about his condition, no one but the only one who wasn't there. The air was cold and slightly windy. The way to the bar from his house was through his front yard, down a medium length path, across a long bridge, and down a short path.

_Why am I even doing this? You know what? I don't want to see America party about his hatred for me! I'm going to go get a drink!_ He strode to the nearest bar. The bar had flashing green lights stating _Fifty Star Bar!_ "Of bloody damn course!" he said, thinking about the younger countries jacket. _Stop thinking about him! This will be a terrible night, not that it didn't start out that way, if everything reminds me of… __**him**__. He_ had no idea it was around America's house. In fact, he couldn't remember most of America's houses at all. He had so many. He has at least one in every state. Once he got there, he ordered the first thing on the menu. _This isn't going to make me feel any better. If anything, it'll probably make things worse. _After that, he decided not to get drunk and leave.

"Ugh. I don't feel so good," he said, stumbling to the side but not falling. By now he was at the bridge.

Suddenly he heard, "America!" He was not even realizing where he was going. Suddenly, he was falling through air. His eyes widened as he realized his embrace.

"America!" He started running towards the falling nation. Below was heavy and deep waters. He jumped and reached out for his lost friend. He grabbed the end of his jacket and wrapped his other arm around him. By this time, America had passed out. As they hit the water, Britain felt sharp pains stinging through him from the cold rushing water. He gasped and struggled desperately to swim to the shore. His head bobbed in and out of the water making it hard to breathe. He swam to the shore of the river only to be swept into the currents again. He yelled out for help but realized no one was around. Still holding America, he made sure America was still breathing. It was hard to resist the violent waters. Thrashing around, he managed to get to the side of the river. He pushed America up on the dirt and climbed onto the dirt himself. Wheezing for air, he carried America to the nearest hospital. When they got there, all the other nations came as fast as they could. As soon as they got there, Italy begged him to calm down. For the British nation, it was impossible. He stayed up all night thinking about his lost friend until in the morning, he finally passed out from exhaustion.

He woke up and the first thing he saw was his "hero". He was asleep in the chair. The nurse looked at America and said, "He refused to leave all night. I think you should really thank him. He saved your life, risking his own." After that, she left. America looked at the sleeping Englishman and smiled. Soon later, Britain woke up. America blushed and looked out the window.

"H-hey. Thanks, you know? For saving my life." Britain looked at him in surprised and softly smiled.

A couple hours later, Britain was helping America walk out of the hospital. When in the river, despite Britain's attempts, America hit his head on a rock but luckily was able to wake up the next day.

When Britain was driving America home, he was sure he heard America say, "Thank you. But I really need cheeseburger, dude"

Britain just laughed, smiled and said, "You stupid!"


End file.
